Unexpected but Inevitable
by Glossy-Butterfly58
Summary: Miki is a girl with artistic skills. Yoru is a playboy well known all across the school. Miki's life will have a sudden change. Read to find it out! Rated T just in case. Most suitable for 13 and above!
1. The rumour of Tsukiyomi Yoru

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!

The rumor of Tsukiyomi Yoru

Miki POV

I walked through the pavement, my mind blank. I had just gotten off the bus and resumed my way to school. It takes 10 minutes from my house to school if I take the bus, 20 minutes if I want to walk. I stopped in front of the school gates. It was there where I was supposed to meet my best friend, Ran Yugata. As always, she was late.

I reached out in my blazer pocket. I took out a tiny mirror. I needed to check if I looked okay. Don't get me wrong, it's just that one time I had a stain of strawberry juice on my cheek which I didn't notice until Ran had told me. No wonder everybody in the bus kept staring at me. The last thing I needed was a bunch of dudes believing that I had just turned into a blood-thirty murder.

"MIKI!" a girl's voice yelled.

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned around. There in front of me, was Ran. She was jogging towards me with her slightly muscular legs, result of al that exercise she took. She looked beautiful today, I hate to admit. Her gleaming bubblegum pink hair held on a side ponytail with a red heart-shaped clip, her pink visor slightly pointing to the left. Her school uniform looked tight on her. She says she doesn't want to buy a new one because this one brought her back good memories. As a result, her curves would be the first thing a man would notice when looking at her.

She stopped in front of me, barely panting.

"Good morning!" she said on her cheerful tone. That's Ran, a happy-go-lucky personality.

"Yo!" I replied. " You're late"

"Sorry." she apologized, scratching the back of her head. "It's just that the park looked so tempting this morning, I just had to be part of it!"

"Whatever" I said, rolling my eyes. I was used to it.

We walked through the school gates, inside the playground. A bunch of students had already went in, so the school was exploding with noise. Nothing interesting was happening.

"Hey, did you hear the rumor?" Ran whispered in my ear.

"What rumor?" I asked, confused. There are lots of rumors around the school. One is that our english teacher Miss Jodie is having and affair with our PE teacher, Mr Murofushi. That rumour is obviously fake, because they actually can't stand each other.

" Tsukiyomi Yoru's rumor." she whispered again.

"I didn't, what is it about?" I asked, deadly curious.

"He had it with every girl in your grade!" she laughed.

"Huh?"

"You know what I mean!"

"I don't! I really don't understand!"

"Sex, dummy!"

I stopped in my tracks, my head trying to analize what she had just told me. Yoru...sex...every girl in my grade...oh god...

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" I wailed, my eyes a wide as saucers.

"Miki! We're in the middle of the playground!" she hissed.

Indeed, I had attracted a lot of attention. I felt my face burn. I rushed to Ran's side. He couldn't have had it with every single girl, there are way too many of them! Our school is well known for having lots of students. 30 of them in each classroom, 15 boys, 15 girls. I go to eleventh grade, where there are class A, B, C and D. That makes...

"He had it with 60 different girls?!" I hissed "That can't be true!"

"It is, trust on me!" she spoke. "Even the ones that have boyfriends!"

"Still..." I said "He really must be sick!"

Suddenly, I realized something. I stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" she asked "Miki?"

"He didn't have it... with me."


	2. Bad News

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!

Bad News

"WHAAAAAAAT!" Ran shrieked. I had to cover my ears.

"What's with the shock?!" I replied offended "You honestly thought that I'd lose my virginity over...over..._him_?!"

"I was completely sure that you already had it with him!"

"I would have told you, klutz!" I yelled.

"Don't you klutz me!" she said "I'm a year older than you!"

"You are still a klutz!" I teased her.

"I'm no... Oh, forget it!" she gave up. I always won our arguments "Anyway, this is serious!"

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"What if Yoru finds out?" she asked, worry reflecting her eyes.

"Um... He'll accept it and get on with his life?'' I asked.

"No!" she screamed, looking at me as if I did't have a clue "He'll go after you!"

"So?" I asked her "I don't like him. I'll simply reject him."

"MIKI!" she hollered, shaking my shoulders "It's Yoru we're talking about! He won't think twice on forcing a girl doing something she does not want to!"

Finally, I realized what she was talking about.

"Oh, no..." I whispered.

"Oh no indeed!" she screamed.

"What am I going to do?" I asked, my voice trembling "I don't wan to be...raped"

She started thinking. I started thinking.

"Well, my recommendation is to carry around pepper spray and start doing karate classes." she said.

"THIS IS NO JOKE!" I howled "My purity is in EXTREME danger!"

"Sorry, Miki." she apologized "I can't help you."

I groaned

"I've got to go know" she said "Take care"

I watched as she jogged towards her classes. I wished she was in my grade, not a year older. I walked to my class, head down. I found myself in front of the door. I slid it open. When they saw me, the girls started to giggle and whisper to each other. I sighed and took a seat. After a second, they where all surrounding me.

"Hey, slag!" One of the girls said. I ignored her.

"We're talking to you, goofball" Another girl yelled. I continued to ignore.

"She can't hear us because she doesn't clean her ears!" Said another girl. I tried to ignore her, my eyes starting to water.

Suddenly, one of them took hold of my waist, turning me to face her. It was Chiyo Watabe, one of the most popular girls in my class. She has got reddish brown hair, with light green eyes.

"What?!" I snapped a her.

She started tugging my school skirt, trying to lift it. I yelped.

"What are you doing?!" I screamed, desperately trying to take hold of my skirt.

"I just want to see if you are wearing those slaggy yesterday's underwear!" she laughed.

She meant the blue lace underwear that I wore yesterday. I wore them to bring me luck, but I had forgotten that there was PE the same day. I don't understand why they made such a fuss out of it. They wear that kind of underwear every day.

"I am not wearing them!" I screamed desperately. "There are boys in the classroom!"

There were boys there, indeed. They where all crowded around the teacher's desk, smirking. I was dead.

"Hey, leave her alone, girlies" a boy's voice said.

They immediately took their hands of me, and started to back off. I looked around. Who had just saved me? Who was respected by these bullies? I realized. There, sitting on the table, smirking at me, was Tsukiyomi Yoru.


	3. Trouble at School

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!

Trouble at School

I could see my reflection on his amber eyes. His gaze seemed to burn holes in in my soul. What should I do? Should I thank him? Should I glare at him? Should I simply ignore him? I gave him a shy nod, a serious expression on my face. If I showed him that I wasn't scared of him, he might as well leave me alone.

He didn't seem like he was planning to leave me alone. He smirked at me, and turned to talk to his friends. The girls went to sit round Chiyo's desk, chattering about the hottest actors. I felt like I was about to get sick. What was Yoru's gaze about? My brain knew the answer, but I wouldn't accept it.

I nearly jumped when the door slid open, revealing our maths teacher.

"Okay, everyone. Take your seats, we've got a class to start." he said kindly. He was the second kindest teacher at school. The first one is the history teacher.

Everybody went to their seats, but the girls kept on sending each other messages on their hidden cellphones. I thought about the possibility of telling on them, but let it fade away for I didn't want to get in trouble with them. The teacher kept on writing exercises on the whiteboard, explaining each one of them.

At the beginning, I was paying attention, but all of a sudden I felt like the right side of my head was burning, and I soon realized why. Yoru's gaze was once again burning through my soul. I tried to ignore him, but it was way too difficult. I started to tremble, and felt like I was suffocating. I couldn't take it anymore. I raised my hand in the air.

"Mister?" I asked, my voice braking "I'm not feeling well. Can I go to the infirmary?"

He turned around, looking at me. You may be wondering why he didn't simply just feel my forehead. I'll tell you why. At my school, no teachers except nurses are allowed to touch their students. After a while of staring, he nodded.

"Yes, you don't seem to be well." he said. "Your face is all red and you seem to be trembling. Maybe you've got a fever. You can go."

I stood up, and stumbled to the door. I them walked to the infirmary. I slid the door open, and the nurse was sitting on her office leather chair (which did not really combine well with the white motived nursery), reading a book.

"Excuse me?" I said, gaining her attention I watched how her blue gaze shifted to me "I'm Miki Aozora. I'm not feeling very well..."

The nurse motioned me to sit down, and handed in a thermometer. I slid it in my mouth. I hope they clean this stuff. After for what it seemed half a minute, it started biping. The nurse took it out of my mouth and stared at the temperature. She bit her lip.

"You seem to have a fever." she said " 38 degrees."

I gasped.

"Take of your shoes of and lie down on that bed." she said softly. "Can anybody come and take you home?"

I shook my head.

"I live by myself" I whispered, scared that someone might be eavesdropping.

"How old are you?" she asked me. She obviously wanted to know if I was following the law.

"Sixteen" I said. That was the minimum of age you have to be if you want to live alone.

"Good" she laughed "You're following the law. I won't have to report you."

I lied on the bed.

"You'll stay here until school is over." she said, caressing my forehead. "You might as well want to remove your beret."

I might have not mentioned it before, but this school isn't very strict. As long as you are wearing your uniform, you can wear anything. Make-up, hats, gloves, dyed hair, sunglasses, jewelry. I wear a blue beret to hide my sky blue hair. If I don't wear it, I feel vulnerable, _naked._

"Okay" I answered, and took it off. The nurse didn't seem to be surprised by it, maybe because of her purple hair.

She rolled the curtains around my bed, hiding me from the outside world. When she was done, she said:

"Make yourself comfortable. You can take your blazer of too, if you don't want to give wrinkles to it."

"Thank you" I said. I took off my blazer and laid it on the clean floor. I curled into a ball and closed my eyes.

I woke up with someone shaking me softly. I groaned and opened my eyes, only to see the school nurse smiling at me.

"You sure were tired" she whispered softly "You slept through break time and lunch altogether. Now the last period just finished, you should get your things and go home."

I nodded, but before I left, she said:

"Your friend seemed to be worried about you. A pink haired girl came to see you. She stayed for a while when you where sleeping, and left. She said she would be waiting for you outside the gate."

I smiled. Ran is the only light left in this dark world that my life has gotten into. After thanking her once more, I left to get my books.

The school is really peaceful when there isn't anyone there. After walking for a while, I was in front of my classroom door. I slid it open, and nearly screamed when I saw who was inside. Sitting on my desk, was Yoru.

"Yo!" he said, looking at me with a smirk.

Act normally, Miki! If he believes that you haven't got weaknesses, he'll leave you alone!

I walked to my desk, got my books, kneeled dow to put them in my bag, and stood up. Thank god I had my beret on, because if not I would have fainted from his gaze on the top of my head.

"See ya." I said, and walked to the door.

'Good acting, Miki!' I thought happily.

But all my happy thoughts where replaced with fear when I heard footsteps behind me. Yoru was walking after me. I acted as if I didn't notice. I quickened my pace. Judging by the footsteps, he was doing the same. A second after, I was running with all my might. I could hear him running and chuckling behind me, about to catch up. I ran towards the stairs, and slid down them, hopping that he would stay behind. I didn't see him, so I guessed that I had lost him.

I ran through the door, and spotted Ran standing by the gate. She spotted me too, and started waving at me happily. I smiled, and started waving too, jogging towards her. What happened later was the most frightening experience I've ever had.

I heard something falling behind me. I turned around. Yoru. He had jumped from the second floor in the playground. I shrieked. He smirked. He started walking towards me. I stood frozen.

"MIKI!" I heard Ran scream. I woke up from my trance.

I turned around and ran towards her. Yoru was chasing after me, chuckling again. Was that actually happening? I mean, that is the typical scene you see in movies... But that...Was real. And it was happening to me. Ran motioned me to follow her to the driveway. Her pink scooter was parked there.

"Catch!" she yelled, and threw a helmet towards me. I catched it, and put in on while running towards her and the scooter. She had a pink helmet on and was sitting on the scooter, turning it on.

"Jump in!" she yelled.

I did as I was told, and she dashed us forwards, leaving Yoru behind.

"Thank you, thank you!" I said, my hands holding Ran to stop myself from falling.

"You're welcome." she laughed "I would never leave you behind."


	4. Escapes and Strategies

Disclaimer:I don't own Shugo Chara!

Escapes and Strategies

"Thank you, thank you, thank you sooooooo much, Ran!" I said, my hands gripping her waist tightly.

"M-Miki... air!" she complained.

"Oh, sorry!" I apologized, softening my grip. "It's just that I'm so thankful to you!"

"For saving you from that dog? Anytime." she answered.

I stayed silent for a while. The only thing that could be heard was the sound from the scooter moving at full speed.

"More like a cat, than a dog." I whispered.

"What?" she asked, turning her head slightly.

"Face the road, I don't want another incident!" I wailed.

"Okay, okay, sorry. But what did you say?" she asked again, facing the road now.

"I said that he is like a cat, not like a dog." I said louder for her to hear me.

"Why that?"

"Because he jumped from the window into the playground, remember?" I told her.

"Oh yes. It really did surprise me." she laughed.

"Yeah..." I muttered.

We both stayed silent for a while, until she asked:

"What's wrong, Miki?" Ran asked.

"Nothing...It's just that..." I mumbled.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm scared. He's too strong...and I'm so weak..." I cried, burying my face into her back. I could feel her bra strap through her shirt.

"Hey, don't cry." she used a sympathetic tone. "You're getting my shirt wet!"

"Sorry!"I babbled.

"Hey, hey, stop it!" she paused for a second "We could do this: come to live in my apartment!"

"Really?!" I squealed.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed "Tomorrow there's no school; we've got heaps of time to pack!"

"Thank you, Ran!" I giggled "You are so nice!"

"That's what friends are for, right?"

* * *

Yoru's POV

She's an interesting girl, indeed. Not like the other ones, that fell on their knees just when looking at me. A beautiful face, soft skin, sky blue hair with matching eyes, rosy cheeks, not too curvy, but not too plain. A slightly boyish, stubborn and difficult personality. Just what I was looking for. I'll claim her mine too. If there's another boy, I'll simply toss him off. She'll be mine, and only mine. My new interesting little toy.

I must think of a strategy. Flirting clearly does not work, and I surely freaked her out when I chased her across the playground. Oh well, it can be fixed. I would have gotten her if it wasn't for that pink haired little bitch. I'll get one of my men to take care of her. It's Miki the one that matters. I'll have a hard time. But it will be worth it.


	5. Packing and Planning

Packing and Planning

"Look at us!" Ran exclaimed "I expected us to start sharing apartment when we entered college, but look at us now!"

We were at my house, packing. Yes, we were serious about me moving to Ran's flat. I couldn't describe my feelings at that time. It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted away from me. Not only I would be living with my best friend, but I would be safe out of the perverted hands of Tsukiyomi Yoru.

"Okay, I'm done here." Ran declared. "What else should we pack? Remember, some things must be left behind."

"Better, less bad memories" I shrugged. "I'm just planning to take some of my clothes, books and my painting equipment."

"Fine with me. You really can't live without painting, can you?" She giggled

"And you can't live without sports, can you?" I replied back.

"Okay, okay. You got me there." She gave up. As I said before, I always won our arguments.

Soon, packing was complete. We stood there, facing my house, three gigantic boxes right next to us.

"Would you like to do something before leaving this house?" Ran asked with a soft voice "The plan is to sell it and get good money out of it, right?"

"Yes, I'd like to do something" I replied, glaring at the house filled with bad memories. I gave a step forward, and spat on the porch. Ran burst in laughs.

"Spitting isn't very lady like, you know?" She laughed, her left hand gripping her stomach, her right hand drying away her tears.

"I don't mind a little bit!" I hollered "Adieu, you fucking house!"

We turned around, and grabbed the boxes. Ran got two, using her strength that she had been working on for the past few started walking, heading to Ran's apartment. Once we got inside, we started unpacking.

"Your art stuff could go to the gym, so while I'm working out you would paint. How about that?" Ran suggested.

"Totally." I said.

After we finished organizing my stuff, we both collapsed on Ran's sofa, exhausted. We both sat there, breathing heavily, not knowing what to say.

"Should we have a girl's night out to celebrate?" Ran suddenly came up, looking excited.

"You read my mind!" I giggled "But let's first change out of this stupid school uniform, okay"

"Oki doki!" She cheered.

We both changed out of our uniforms. Ran put on her light pink tank top with her favorite pink plaid skirt with black trim, totally ignoring my commentaries that she looked like some sort of a bitch while wearing it. She completed her outfit with pink lace socks and black platforms. I wore a blue lace tank top that Ran had forced me into wearing and the blue lace underwear that had gotten me into trouble the previous day. After that I put on my blue jeans and blue high heeled sandals that showed off my blue nail polish.

Now we had to do our hair. Ran tied her hair back on her usual ponytail, and left her pink visor out. Instead, she wore a red heart pin to hold her bangs and I wore my hair loose, leaving my blue beret out too, putting on a blue spade pin. Ran insisted on us putting make up on. She put on red lipstick, pink and black eyeshadow and a lot of mascara. I didn't want to put any lipstick on, but Ran insisted on me applying just a little bit of lip gloss so my lips would stand out. I then applied pale blue eyeshadow and just a bit of mascara.

We both looked like we had just crawled out of some kind of a nightclub. I wouldn't be shocked if the police decides to follow us to make sure that we were not messing around.


	6. Who was that?

Disclaimer:I don't own Shugo Chara!

Who was that?

I hiccuped while leaning onto Ran. We had just been at a bar, and I've got to admit, it was fun. Yeah, I know. I'm still sixteen, so I shouldn't be drinking. But it was only a couple of vodkas, nothing big. Actually, I half didn't like it. I find alcohol disgusting. But when I watched Ran drink her sherry with so much pleasure, I couldn't help myself, so I ordered a glass of vodka. I didn't stop myself there. You see, alcohol may taste horrible, but it's incredibly disgusting. Ran ordered me a glass of sherry, and I hated it. It's so sweet and it makes me sick. Ran must have noticed, because she then ordered me a glass of fizzy water so I could drain the taste out. It did not work as I expected it to. I started hiccuping. So I was not fully drunk, just a little sick. Tomorrow, I'll definitely be sick.

I walked stumbling around. Ran did her best to keep me on my feet. She was giggling.

"Miki, you are such a baby!" she mocked me "What would you be without me?"

"Happy?" I responded, ready to win the argument she had started.

But she didn't respond as she usually does. The atmosphere grew silent. Her eyes glanced back, nervous. I knew it right then. Something was going wrong.

"Ran?" I whispered.

She didn't answer me. She gripped on my arm tighter, and started to quicken the pace. I flinched at how strongly she squeezed my arm. It started tingling, for blood couldn't circulate.

"Ow! What the hell is wrong with you?!" I hissed.

"Miki, quicken the pace!" she hissed back. Her eyes were desperate and pleading. "Please!"

"B-But... why?" I asked her, confused.

"We're being followed!" she answered.

I gasped. My eyes shot back. Indeed, there was a man walking a few feet behind us. By his muscular body, I knew that there was no way we would be able to fight him. Moreover, the streets were deserted at this time. People take the precaution to return home earlier so that their lives wouldn't get endangered. But we didn't take that precaution. And now, we were being followed by some creep that clearly didn't have any good intentions. I studied his characteristics, so that if we were able to make it, I could report this to the police. He was wearing a grey hoodie jacket, but I could still see his jade-green bangs. Underneath, he wore dark blue ripped jeans, and green converse shoes. His sleeves were folded up, revealing his muscles. His eyes were hidden with black sunglasses, which didn't really make any sense for it was the middle of the night. It was evident. He had planned on following somebody beforehand. I gulped. He was definitely what we could call handsome. His muscles weren't too tiny, weren't too big. His elbows were arched up, and he was tall. Wait... What?! What was I doing, describing our stalker as handsome?!

I stared at Ran. She had a serious face, but I could see little droplets of sweat on her forehead. She was as nervous as I was. We had to find a way to escape, NOW. I quickened my pace, and so did Ran. And so did our stalked. Before I knew it, we were both running for it. It wasn't easy. We were both wearing high heels. I kept on blundering, but I didn't fall once. I couldn't afford falling while we were chased by a rapist! But even if we were running fast, he would easily catch up. I kept on gripping at Ran's arm, fear boiling in my stomach. No, it wasn't boiling. It was freezing. It felt as if I had swallowed twenty ice cubes. My throat felt blocked, and I felt as if I was suffocating. My left spleen hurt, it was agonizing. I was sweating and panting like mad, my face burning.

What was about to happen to us? Would we be able to escape? What he going to get us and do unspeakable things? My mind was filled with horrid thoughts as I kept on running, Ran at my side, the stalker a few meters behind. My thoughts were interrupted by Ran.

"Miki, I've got an idea!" she gasped.

I never thought I would be that happy for hearing Ran saying those simple words.

"Tell me, quick!" I panted.

"Cross that road, quick!" she replied, pointing at a road right in front of us. I didn't understand what she meant until I noticed a lot of cars lined up, waiting for the blinking signal to turn red. That was the best idea Ran ever had.

We crossed the road. The drivers spat and cursed at us, calling us maniacs, bitches and saying we should be already asleep. We ignored all of the insults, and looked backwards. The creeper was stuck at the other side of the road. We did it. But we couldn't just start walking now. We kept on running, turning at corners, going through shops. And we kept going until we found ourselves at the reception of Ran's apartment. We were greeted by a kind blue eyed, black haired lady, who I recognized to be the receptionist from all the sleepovers we had organized. We looked at each other, and smiled. I had my hands pressing down my knees, and Ran had hers pressing the glass doors. There would be time to report this event to the police tomorrow For now, the only thing that was in our minds was rest.

We climbed the elevators. Once we were in front of the door, Ran took her key card and unlocked it. We walked inside, and collapsed on Ran's bed. We were not able to pack my bed (duh!), so I would be sleeping with Ran between the sugar-pink sheets of her queen size bed. Not that I minded though. I was already used to it, because, as I said before, we had organized tons of sleepovers before. Moreover, Ran was a peaceful sleeper, and I felt safer with her.

"My throat feels like the desert of Sahara. Shall I get us some water"

"Yes, please!" I replied, kicking off my high heeled sandals.

Two minutes later, Ran appeared at what's no called our bedroom, carrying two glasses of water. I took my one with pleasure, and felt a moan at the back of my throat when I felt the cold water slide down my dry throat. I didn't care when I felt a bit of the water slide down my chin. I simply wiped it off after I was done drinking. Ran and me both got rid of our sweaty clothes and stepped in our bed clothes. Ran's consisted on a pale pink lace nighty, and mine were a blue pajama shorts and a white pajama shirt. I liked to wear long blue stripped socks to keep warm. We lied down the bed. The last thing I saw was Ran's smiling and caring face before I drifted to sleep.


	7. Sick Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!

Sick Day

Ugh. There it was again. That awful feeling. My stomach is turning. My throat seems to grow wider. I've got to hurry. Otherwise, it'll be too late.

The previous day was when Ran and I had gone out, and had been chased by that mysterious creeper. And today, I woke up with a serious hangover. It's clearly because of the drinks we had at that cursed bar. Anyway, I needed to get it out NOW.

I ran across the intense red carpeted floor with my bare feet. My stomach moved in the process, making me feel worse.

'Hold on, I'm nearly there...!' I thought, as I reached out for the toilet's door.

"There!" I breathed out.

I did not waste my time. I acted quickly. I kneeled down in front of the toilet, and let all of the putrid contents that my stomach kept out. It felt horrible. Tears falling from my face. I gagged for a moment, but there wasn't anything else to throw up. I then flushed the toilet with a trembling hand. Oh...God...what a torture. I made my way to the tap, and washed my face. The tooth brush and the mouthwash had to collaborate too. After I was done, I smelled strongly like colgate and listerine.

"You alright?" I heard a voice whisper softly. I turned around, only to face Ran.

"Yes, I am, thanks for worrying." I answered her in a broken voice.

"Well, I did not see what happened in there, but I could definitely hear it!" she said.

"Oh..."

"Come on, lets tuck you into the sofa and watch some movies!" she exclaimed while dragging me to the sofa.

"No!"

"Why?" she asked, giving me the pouty look.

"Shouldn't we be discussing what happened yesterday?" I asked her.

"There's nothing to talk about. He was just some drunk dude wandering through the streets, and when he saw us, he decided he wanted to cause trouble." she said.

"No." I answered her "He wouldn't have been that persistent. Moreover, he was wearing sunglasses. He must have planned on chasing girls beforehand."

"Then..." she she laughed "We escaped a possible rapist! Yay for us!"

I gulped. She made me remember Yoru. Those intense amber eyes piercing right through me... The way he chased me earlier yesterday...I've been chased twice in a day...

I gave in. I sat on the sofa while Ran played some movies. I slept through the majority of them.

Ran had to make us lunch at one point. I'll give out some advice. NEVER, and I mean NEVER try Ran's cooking. Trust on me, I know what I'm talking about. One time, the rice soup she had made turned purple. And it smelled like a mixture of sulphuric acid and rotten lettuce. Don't ask me how I know.

"Lunch's ready!" Ran yelled from the kitchen. I stood up, and walked to the kitchen. I gave a sight of relief when I spotted empty Chinese noodle cans.

After us eating lunch, I went off to sleep. Call me a slob if you want, cause I was a very, very happy slob. The next morning, I was feeling much better. Of course, ran had to ruin it.

"Let's go jogging!" she demanded.

"I'm not a very morning person." I replied, half asleep.

"But it's good for your health!"

"Nooooooo, it's cold."

"It's only 10 degrees!"

"I'm going to catch a pneumonia and die!"

"Not if you've got your blood pumping!"

"OH MY GOD!"

* * *

"This is not funny!" Daichi yelled out, slamming his hands down the table. His light brown eyes burned in his friend's golden eyes.

"Daichi Kimura, champion at any kind of sports, left in the dust by two schoolgirls wearing platforms! I find it hilarious!" Yoru laughed, running his hands through his midnight blue hair.

Daichi gritted his teeth at the comment. He was back from a hard night and Yoru wasn't really helping.

"It was the pink one the one running fast. The blue one was literally being dragged!" he tried to defend his pride.

"So you were beat up by a girl wearing platforms AND carrying weigh?" he asked.

"No! It's..But.. Argh!" he screamed, grasping his forehead. His pride had been wiped out the scene.

The two teenage boys stood at what it seemed a nightclub. Yoru watched how the half-naked girls shook their hips while dancing. He smirked, and imagined Miki doing the same. His thoughts were interrupted by Daichi.

"Giving slight glances is fine, but keep staring is just wrong, dude." Daichi told him.

Yoru glared at him, cursing him for interrupting his dirty thoughts.

"At least I still have my instincts." he responded to him.

"Me not being a sex bomb like you does not mean I'm turning down my human instincts." Daichi complained, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Chill down, man! Fall in love with someone, at least!"

"No thanks. I don't want one of those creatures that need care 24/7. I'd rather get a strong girl. And it seems like those are mythological creatures."


	8. Return to School

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo chara!

Return to School

The weekend soon ended and it was Monday once more. It felt weird, because so much ha happened in just three days.

I walked to school with Ran. Her apartment is close to school; we can walk all the way to school. I had to be mentally prepared for returning. My brain was filled with plans to avoid Yoru. I'll just hang around with Ran. I will not be able to avoid his looks but it was okay, I had my beret on, my lucky pin neatly attached to it. I felt a lot better than before, and this time I will not show weaknesses.

"Miki? We're here." I heard Ran say

I looked up, and we were in front of the school gates. Wow, now that was fast!

Once we walked in, I heard screams.

"You are such a stupid girl! You are really pissing me off!" I heard a vulgar voice rose up. A voice I knew too well.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry~desu!" a high pitched voice begged.

"Will you stop with the freaking desu?!" the voice yelled, filled with anger and hatred.

I looked over to see intense red hair. Chiyo. She and her friends were all standing around something, forming a perfect circle. Ran and I both rushed into the scene, completely laking of prudence. Once we moved closer, I could make out the figure of a tiny girl curled into a ball.

"They are picking on her! We must do something!" I hissed to Ran. She nodded, but right before we stepped in, a very small girl fought her way in the circle.

"Leave her alone~dechu!" she screamed at them, both of her arms extended, protecting the girl's figure. Her straight orange gleamed in the sunlight. Her childish blue eyes sparkled with anger.

"Pepe?" the wimpy voice of the girl sitting on the floor asked.

Pepe had the body structure of a girl that had just turned 14. Her school uniform clung neatly to her petite body. Two pigtails were held up with tiny pink ribbons. Rabbit earrings were pierced through her ears. She gave away a childish and sweet aura.

"Move away, brat!" Chiyo screamed at her. At that point Pepe seemed taken back, but she still stood there, determined on looking strong.

"P- Pick on someone of your own size!" Pepe voiced. Her arms were trembling and a nervous blush spread all across her face. I panicked when I saw one of Chiyo's friends, Raiko, reach out for something in her pocket. She glanced at Chiyo, who nodded.

"Get her!" Chiyo screamed, and Raiko took something out of her pocket. It was a pointy hair clip. Oh, no...

"They're going to attack her!" Ran screamed. I had enough of it. I shot towards Raiko and reached out to grab her arm when I two meters away, only to stop on my tracks when another hand did it.

"I don't think so." a stern but calm voice spoke. Raiko abruptly turned around, and winced in pain. I couldn't move. My eyes were focused on the mysterious and delicate figure that twisted Raiko's arm, digging perfect purple manicured nails in her fake tanned skin.

"Ouch, let me go!" Raiko demanded. She did so, and soon after Raiko snatched her arm back, she and the rest of their gang set of running.

The figure crossed delicate thin arms across her chest and watched them escape with angry magenta eyes. Her glossy purple hair held on a ponytail fell down her shoulders and stopped at her mid-back. Her body formed a perfect hourglass figure and her skin was white. I noticed some cherry blossom flowers decorating her ponytail. I looked around and noticed how lots of men stood mouths half open at such a sight. I couldn't blame them, though. She was practically any man's lustful dream.

After the bully's cleared off, I had a perfect view of the girl sitting on the floor. She had a soft, sweet figure of a young girl. Her emerald green eyes glistered with crystal tears, and a blush spread all across her face. Her blonde hair was tied into a bun, with two front streaks held loose. She had a confused expression printed on her face. She probably was wondering why all these people helped her. I smiled. It made me happy that someone had stood up to Chiyo.

I felt happy. A happiness that only lasted for two seconds. Because, after turning around, I saw it.

I remembered. I was dragged back to earth with a loud thud. I'm back to school. Back to class. With Yoru.

For those impatient readers, RanXDaichi coming soon!


	9. What about bullying?

What about bullying?

I checked my watch. There was still 20 minutes left before the lessons began. I could use that time to hide from Yoru.

"Are you alright, Su~dechu?" Pepe asked to the girl lying on the ground.

An image flashed in my head. Sumiko Midorihana. I've heard of her because of her amazing cooking skills. Why was she being bullied by them?

"Y-yes, I'm f-fine~desu..." she whispered while getting up "Thank you, Temari."

So that's her name, Temari. Was she a new student?

"You are welcome." she said. Then she pointed at me "But she was going to do the same. Thank her too."

Sumiko turned at me and whispered a thank you, which I nodded to.

"Why were they bullying you?" I asked, trying break the silence.

"I-I don't know...~desu" she stammered in a dry voice. "They attacked me out of nowhere..."

"It's a shame people like that still exist." Ran pointed out. "What's so fun about hurting other people?"

"It's not fun." Temari said "They just do it because they feel like it."

I stared at Sumiko. Her blank gaze was glued to the floor. We couldn't do anything about it. Chiyo's father owned a company that supported this school. We could not count on teachers to help us. Sumiko pulled a weak smile.

"Let's just forget what happened." she said.

Forget it? Forget about being bullied? That is the most common decision through people being bullied. And because of that, they do not have a happy ending. Some even commit suicide. I really didn't want Sumiko to die. I have started to care about her for the last few minutes. I guess I sympathize about her standing up so strong when she was just beaten up by the most powerfull gang at school.

"No." I said. They all turned around to face me. "We cannot just let it go. We must do something about it."

Surprisingly, Pepe and Ran agreed with me almost immediately. As if they were thinking the same thing.

"We've can't just forget about it~dechu!" Pepe complained.

"This disgrace may as well repeat itself again and again if not stopped." Ran pointed out.

Sumikos's eyes scanned our faces, her eyes confused with a hint of graitude. Finally, she gave up.

"O-Okay~desu" she said.

"Then..." I asked "Team?"

I extended my arm. I knew it would look ridiculous, but we had to agree. The others stared at my hand. Ran was the first one to place her hand on top of mine. Then she was followed by Pepe, Sumiko. We all stared at Temari. Her eyebrow arched. She gave a sigh.

"Oh, what the hell." she said, and pressed her and on top of Su's.

"Team." we all said.

Normal POV

Little did they know, they were being stared at.

"Looks like the treasure hunt will be a little more difficult." Yoru said. He reached in his blazer pocket and took out his iPhone.

"Hello? Daichi? Things will get a little more heavy. I'll need you here, man." he said.

"And bring some of the others too." he concluded. He stared at Miki, how she laughed and hugged her new friends. How cute. How adorably ignorant of the danger that was about to fall on her.

"The others? Why?" Daichi asked through the phone.

"There will be a bit more of those obstacles on my way." he responded, looking at the girls with cruel and merciless eyes.


	10. New Student

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!

New Student

Ran POV

Wednesday, Wednesday, Wednesday... Oh, how I hate this day. Moreover, Miki got sick AGAIN and couldn't come to school. Oh, life is beautiful.

My gaze scanned the room, searching for any changes. Something. _Anything. _The only thing I could see was the girls chatting and gossiping in their little group. Today there were only a few people attending the class, I think there is a flu or something. The only students left were a few of the boys, two girls that usually stayed in a corner and those three girls, Amaya, Chikako and Nao. I thought about joining them. Nah. The only time I had joined the conversation was terrible. They kept talking about gossips that were obviously fake. But now I had nothing else to do. Oh, sucks. I'll join in.

"Hey, guys." I said. They all turned to me. They seemed surprised. I immediately asked if I could join in. They accepted, but by the look in their faces it seemed like they couldn't believe what had just happened. Oh, wow. Ran Yugata wants to join in our conversation. It's about to rain. It didn't take them long before they started chattering again, as if I didn't exist. So much about the shock.

"We're definitely lucky." Amaya said, twisting her teal locks round her index finger. Lucky? Why?

"Yeah! I want to get married before anything." Chikako pointed out, nodding her head. Before what?

"Imagine this: a seventeen year old single mother!" Nao said, her pen held in between her pink lips.. _Single Mother? _What were they talking about?

"Sorry, guys. What are we talking about?" I asked them.

"You know it! It's the Tsukiyomi Yoru's rumor!" Chikako said, her deep ruby eyes staring at me as if I was crazy. That was the rumor I had told Miki!

"Looks like every girl in the eleventh grade has been targeted by him." Nao said. I flinched. They forgot about Miki.

"Actually, there is still one girl left." Amaya kicked in. I was surprised by the fact that she knew it too. And it seemed to surprise the others too...

"Really?!" Nao and Chikako gasped at the same time. Wow, the same reaction as I did.

"Yeah. But I forgot her name. I think it was Mili...Mili..." she began the frase.

"Miki." I said, looking down. I felt their gazes turn towards me, and stare.

"How...how do you know her name?" Nao asked, all curious.

"She's my friend. We live together." I explain. Big mistake. They look at each other with an awkward expression. Oh, god. Don't tell me they think we are...

"Not _that _sort of friend." I say. They all seemed relieved.

"Well... Your friend should watch her back." Amaya said. "My little sister goes to his class. And Yoru raped her."

Abe and Chikako gasped. I didn't. I already knew that Yoru would be able to do that kind of thing.

"He _what?!_" They hissed at the same time.

I did not want to hear anymore. I was sick of it.

"I'm going back to my seat." I announced. But I was not heard, for that they were all too busy arguing about why Amaya didn't tell them that earlier. Oh, well.

I quietly sat down, and gave a glance at the window. It was a stormy day. I hate storms, but I can't help staring at them when I'm bored. At least it's something.

All of a sudden, the door slid open. Our homeroom teacher walked through it and caught a glimpse of our class, obviously noticing how few students there were.

"We're short of people today, aren't we?" she joked. Told ya. She looked taken aback when most of the students didn't show a reaction at her 'joke'. Still, what did she expect? Crazy laughs, claps and cheers?

"Anyway, I've got a special announcement for you." she said, clearing her throat. Amaya and her group seemed to lean forwards, expecting something juicy. Ew, I'm starting to think like them!

"We have a new student!" She laughed. Wow. He or she would have lots to catch up. I mean, it's nearly the end of the term! I glanced at Amaya and the others. They were exchanging glances and whispers, possibly wondering which kind of person was about to walk through that door.

"I bet you are all excited about this!" she said. Ha ha ha. Very funny.

"Come in!" she said, turning her head to the left, facing the door. The room was filed with silence. Did the person understand our language? Steps were heard.

In front of us, stood a tall boy around our age but with perfect physique. I gave a glance at his biceps. They were perfectly trained and toned, but not to the point of looking too freakily unnatural like those of body-builders. His hazel eyes glanced at us with seriousness mingling with a dash of mischief. They scanned the room, searching for something. This, glossy jade bangs sat perfectly on his brow. They shone in the lights of the classroom. The gray blazer hung next to the school bag he held from his shoulder. Who was this guy?

A loud thunder broke the silence. I glanced to the window. The lighting ripped through the night, seeming far but close at the same time. What was this uneasy feeling?

I looked back up and the boy was staring at me. What now? I held the gaze. He was scanning again, trying to read me. The teacher was the one who broke the silence this time.

" His name is Daichi Kimura. You can sit at the back. Oshiro, please raise your hand." she said. Nao giggled and did what she was told. The boy gave me a stare, a threatening one, and went to sit behind her. She exploded with giggles, a warm childish blush spreading all across her face.

Daichi got really popular with the girls of our grade. Not just the girls, but some of the boys seemed to admire him too. Other sighed at the girl's behavior, protesting against the squeals and sighs. Me? Okay, okay. He was handsome, yes. He has got good physical shape, yes. He is practically the best boy that has ever walked through that door, **yes**. But really, I don't feel attracted. For some reason, male gender seems like something **foreign**, I don't know how to explain. I was never really attracted to a boy. Maybe I had those strange crushes in my life, but they would normally end up awkwardly for some reason. I once had this 'admiration' to a very fast boy at school, but when I got closer, I felt nothing. Nothing. Not love, not hate, nothing. He was just...a boy like every other one. And that is how my first crush ended, and so did several other. Now I know, I am not attracted to boys.


	11. Anti-bullying Club

**The anti-bullying club**

"Anti-bullying...club?" Miki echoed the words Pepe had said. The younger girl gave a wide smile that spread across her face and nodded, her orange pigtails bouncing forwards and backwards. They where all sitting on the white sofa at their apartment's living room, since Miki's flu wasn't healed yet. A light blue hygiene mask was attached to her ears, covering her mouth and nose. It had been designed so Miki could breathe normally.

"Yes! Anti-bullying club! Su and me came up with it!" Pepe announced, hopping up and down playfully "Do you guys like it?" at that point, Ran and Miki stared at each other, surprised at the sudden move the girl had made.

"Are you sure we are allowed to do this?" Temari stepped in the room, carrying a wooden tray with a flowery teapot and five matching mugs; Temari was an expert when it came to tea.

"Yes! We talked with the headmaster, and he agreed! We can use the spare room at the second floor. And we will have meetings every Friday afternoon." she cheered, her baby blue eyes shimmering with pure happiness. Miki grimaced. How could she say 'no'?

"Okay...It's fine with me" she sighed, defeated "Right, Ran?"

Ran hesitated. She had already planned to join the swimming club, and she did not want to give it up. Miki noticed Ran's large pink eyes flickering around the room, trying to invent an excuse. Miki's mind stayed blank for a moment. Ran's glossy pink lips parted, giving Miki the announcement that she was about to say 'no'. Her eyes started to blaze with blue anger as she heavily glared at Ran, mentally telling her to join or she would never see the sunlight again. Ran flinched, her determination rapidly evaporating as Miki held the gaze tightly. Finally, she pouted and looked down. Miki gave a smile, or was it a smirk? She had won.

"Right, Ran?" she said with the sweetest voice, which Ran could easily feel the menacing aura surrounding Miki.

"Yeah, sure..." she said, looking to the side to avoid Miki's gaze. Temari had seen the whole scene, but just gave a tiny giggle as she sat kneeled next to the table, pouring some Black tea in each girl's mug. Sumiko looked confused, because she was completely sure that Ran was about say 'no'. What could have made her change her mind so quickly? Her emerald green eyes scanned her face, asking her the question over and over again. But she was then interrupted when Pepe pounced on her, like a lion to it's victim.

"YAY!" she laughed, punching the air "We will eat all those bullies alive until there is no one left!"

"Cheers!" Miki laughed, while Ran sat sulking. Temari watched them as she sipped her sugarless tea. Pepe bounced on the sofa, adding several cubes of sugar to her tea. Sumiko only put two. Ran was way too frustrated to drink the tea. Miki gave a couple of coughs before sitting down on the sofa, wrapping the thick woolen blanket over her weak, trembling body.

"What will the club be about?" Sumiko asked Pepe. Pepe's smile widened more, as if she had been waiting for someone to ask that question for a while.

"We will patrol the school and stop bullies!" she said, which caused them all to fall on the ground comically.

"Pepe..." Ran began. She had hit her head pretty hard on the ground. She held her forehead, which pounded hotly against her palm. "Don't you remember what they where about to do to you?" Pepe looked at her questionably, as if she didn't remember anything that had happened.

"One of them was holding a humongous and perfectly sharpened hair pin." Temari said. Pepe still looked confused, so she decided to give her another clue "And she was holding it the way murderers hold their daggers when they are about to stab someone" Pepe's face slightly paled, which indicated them that she had gotten it.

"We will need strong men" Miki said. All gazed lied on her, surprised by her suggestion. Sumiko slightly blushed, imagining working with muscular and fit men. She shook her head to get rid of the image. Miki was the last person they would expect to suggest that, for that she was struggling to keep away from a fit man like Yoru. Miki noticed the looks and quickly started thinking of an explanation, trying to keep her friends for judging her.

"Think of it! If we have a strong, helping hand, we will be better!" she blubbered, doing her best to hide her blush. Luckily, it seemed that they believed her as they nodded their heads. However, their eyes indicated her to go on, as if they where asking how to. Miki froze. Soon she understood and raced up her mind to find something else to say.

"We could make some posters and hang them around the school..." she said "...this way, we would get more attention." They all nodded, but still looked at her, waiting for more. She looked down and sunk in the sofa, her blanket wrapped tight. They all looked away. No more ideas.

"We could organize trips" Sumiko suggested "To talk to people with experience and invite them over"

"And we could stop fights!" Pepe suddenly yelled with joy "If there is someone bullying someone, we could go to punish them! We could get paid for it!" They hadn't started the club yet, and she was already thinking of business.

"Pepe, that isn't something children should think about" Temari pointed out, sweat dropping. Pepe simply pouted and crossed her arms childishly.


	12. Preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!

**Preparations**

"Pepe!" Sumiko squeaked, waving the duster in the air to grab the attention of the younger girl "I don't see you cleaning ~desu!"

"I am tired ~dechu!" Pepe complained, shaking her legs up and down childishly "Those boxes are way too heavy!"

Sumiko's head went down. Slowly, she lifted the duster up till she was holding it like an axe. She lifted her gaze up and looked at Pepe. Her face was dark, hair covering it. You could only see two light green eyes, shining with pure rage and insanity.

"Pepe-chan..." she started, giving a small step towards the horrified kid.

"END OF BREAK!" Pepe screamed and jumped off to move more boxes out of the way. Sumiko's face expression immediately changed to her usual warm smile as she turned around and continued to dust the yellow stained walls.

Meanwhile, Temari was taking care of painting those walls. She was wearing a purple overall and plastic gloves, to avoid staining herself a well. They had all chosen pink as the color since it had all been Pepe's idea and it was her favourite color. The curtains would be purple, the door green and the ceiling orange. They had also ordered a blue matress that was to arrive the next week. That way, everyone's favourite color would be used. And they thought it gave the club a colorful and bubbly look too.

Suddely, the door as kicked open. The noise was so loud and sudden, it made Temari drop the paintbrush on the wooden floor and Pepe and Sumiko screamed. They where relieved to find it was only Ran, holding a big and heavy-looking box. She was panting heavily and had an annoyed look on her face.

"Why on earth wouldn't you open the d*mn door?! I've been knocking on it for ages!" she yelled at them between pants. She knelt down on the floor and sat the box on it, only to collapse seconds after. It was unusual to see Ran out of breath like that.

"What is that?" Sumiko asked as she glanced at the box.

"Those are the posters Miki designed for us. And the shirts we ordered too." Ran announced, picking herself up.

"Yay! I want to see!" Pepe cheered, before racing towards the box and opening it. Inside it, there were about ten white shirts with a golden colored logo spelling: Bullying stops here! Next to it, there was a pile of countless posters with photographs of them, information about time and place and activities. They had to admit, Miki had doen a good job, even when sick.

"Not bad." Temari commented, leaning forwards to get a better view.

"Okay, Pepe and Sumiko get a size S" Ran informed, handing two shirts to them " and Temari and I get a size M" she concluded before she handed Temari a shirt too.

"Should we wear them on top of our clothes or change on them?" Sumiko asked, eyeing her new shirt.

"It is your decision. I am going to change, though." Ran said. And with that, she peeled of her shirt. Sumiko gave a loud gasp and blushed heavily, and Temari's eyes widened before they shot towards the door, checking to see if it was well closed. There was no point really, since htey where the only ones at the school that day. It was a Saturday, and they wanted to get things ready at the club.

"What?" Ran asked, putting on the club's shirt, covering her pink bra. Pepe seemed confused at their friends reaction too. She had seen her mother do that numerous times too, and did not see anything wrong with it. Sumiko, however, was stil recovering.

"Next time, you should check the curtains are closed..." Temari pointed out, before closing the curtains and taking of her shirt too. Sumiko grimaced and covered her eyes. She did not want to have to see that again.

* * *

"Well then, I will do it too!" Pepe said, and quickly took of her shirt and changed into the other one. After they where done, they stared at Su. Su pouted and put on the shirt over her tank top, refusing to take it off.


	13. The Bet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!**

**Ok guys, I am REALLY sorry I didn't update sooner. I fell in a writers block. Right now I am doing a drawing of a Ran as a human, and I am planning on putting it at the cover ^^. Thank you for you patience.**

**Normal POV**

"You didn't need to take it that seriously, you know?" the boy told Yoru, taking a last sip from his coffee.

"But I did." he threw back "That's why I need you guys to help me, Rhythm."

The boy sighed. He brushed his hand down his purple glossy hair before speaking again.

"It was just a bet, man. Raping is wrong. You could go to jail for it."

"She didn't mind. It was not my fault she was practically begging for me to please her. It would have been rape if she hd told me to stop."

"She was drunk, and you know it."

"So what?"

They where both sitting down at Yoru's small apartment. It was wide and spacious, capable of fitting three children's rooms and still have space left. His simple iron bed was huge, enough to fit four people in. It had dark blue quilt.

The shelves leant against the light blue walls, several fake medals and prizes decorating them, probably serving their purpose of impressing the girls he brought over.

A huge, erotic poster hung on the let side of the main door, and it had several cuts for the continuos times it had been taken down so the 'victims' would not notice it.

A short dresser had a door next to it, leading to the tiny bathroom. At it's other side was an office desk with a ripped leather office chair. It had a computer resting on it, and a bookshelf towered above it.

In all, Yoru's apartment seemed rather cheap. Moreover, none of the objects around where of Yoru's property.

"The blue girl is the last one, I suppose?" Rhythm said.

"She's got a name. Miki Aosora." Yoru replied "And yes, she's the last one. A virgin, too"

"Don't do this, dude. It's too cruel" Rhythm pleaded "Can't you imagine how devastated she will be once she finds out you tricked her?"

"It's the only way for me to get out of this dump." Yoru simply said, tossing his empty plastic cup to the old bin as he stood up.

"..."

* * *

**Flashback**

_"She is kinda pretty" _

_"What? That one over there is much better" _

_"Stop looking at them, and let's just start the game" _

_"Where are your male instincts, Daichi?"_

_"..."_

_"Guys, guys, leave him alone. We all know that** I** could have any girl I want"_

_"Aw yeah? You couldn't"_

_"Well, I bet I can have all the chicks from my grade. Wanna bet?" _

_"Game on" _

* * *

**Miki Pov**_  
_

**_I really didn't want to go to school that day. Maybe, if I had missed class, none of this would have happened. However, it was so...unexpected. But at the same time, inevitable. Unexpected but Inevitable._**

I sank my head in my arms. I really did not want to take any of the teasing those girls kept throwing at me. The usual stuff. 'Whore', 'Bitch', 'Slut'. It all started at the 'underwear incident'. Now I regret even buying those.

"Okay, sleepy heads. Time to work!" That was the home room teacher, with her bad sense of humor, as always.

* * *

I walked out of the building, once the school bell ceased. Lunch time.

I decided to go to my favourite spot. It's a spot only I even bother to go to.

I could hear the laughs and yells start to fade out as I walked away. I came to a stop. Standing tall in front of me, was the cherry tree. You may be wondering why no-one ever wants to go there, so I'll tell you why.

It is said, that if a girl or a boy ever goes by itself under the tree, will stay single forever. And if two people go under the tree, their fates will be entwined.

Cliché, much?

Not that I cared. I didn't really believe those things.

The scent of fresh air and cherry blossoms fingered my nose. It was as if that special zone was free of pollution and the _dreaded_ smell of school. Somehow, it makes me want to just fall asleep there and never waking up. But I did know I had to get my lunch and hurry back to class. Why couldn't I just have listened to my conscience?

Why didn't I hear the footsteps behind me?

Why didn't I try to escape when I felt that sharp needle poke through my arm?

Why couldn't I have been more careful?

* * *

**Normal POV**

"I can't find Miki!" Ran exclaimed to her friend. They where all at the club room. Miki hadn't shown up yet, so Ran had went to look for her. She hadn't been successful.

"Where could she be? She didn't leave the school grounds, did she?!" Temari questioned Ran, a frown plastered on her face.

"Did you check everywhere?" Sumiko stepped in, looking as pale as ever.

"Yes! Even at the back of the school!" Ran answered.

"Ok. Don't panic. Ran, Sumiko, stay here if Miki returns. Pepe, you and I will go look for her." Temari instructed. Pepe nodded worriendly, and they both ran out to look for their blue-loving friend.

_'Where are you, Miki?'_ Ran thought, biting her lip '_Yoru doesn't have to do with this...does he?'_


	14. Drugged

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!**

**Normal POV**

At first, Miki did not have the strength to even open her eyes. Agonizing pain embraced her body tightly, and her head throbbed so hard she wished she could just fall back asleep. She could only lie there helplessly, her pain not ceasing and sleep refusing to take over her. Unsatisfied by this, she tried to move her arm. She winced. It was as if all of her blood was replaced by cramps and those where running through her veins right now. But she lifted it up more, and then let it fall back down. It wasn't working.

Using her other arm, she pushed herself up. Taking deep breaths, she waited for all the pain flowing in her body to calm down a little. Then she dared to open her eyes.

After her bright azure eyes slowly registered all the colors and shapes surrounding her, she sat frowning. She was sitting in a dark and abandoned alley. The concrete was cracked, the groove was ripped away in chunks as if it was the result of an earth tremor. The windows from the abandoned buildings where shattered, something thrown through the glass from the outside. The brick walls had been painted with graffiti, forming names, demands and words that...well, words you wouldn't find in the Bible.

She curled up into a ball, only to feel skin against skin. Looking down at herself, she realized she was half-naked, only her underwear acting as clothes.

'WHAT HAPPENED?!' She screamed inside her head 'WHY AM I NAKED?!'

But deep inside, she knew the answer. But she couldn't accept it.

"No." She murmured, her lip trembling "It can't be true.."

_'It is...the earlier you accept it, the better off you will be.' _The inner voice whispered.

"NO!" Miki screamed, holding her head as she slumped back on the ground, her body shivered and trembled as memories welled to the surface. The reason why she was passed out. The reason she was there. The reason she was half-naked. It all made sense but to Miki...She didn't want it to. She didn't want to accept it.

'It all started back then, when I sat down at the tree...back then...' She thought.

**Ran POV**

I paused mid-step. Did I just hear something? It sounded like a voice. No, it couldn't. I must have been imagining things. I shook my head as I continued walking down the sidewalk, still searching for Miki.

"NO!"

I froze; I am sure I heard that now. It was a scream, a female one, one I recognize. It came from the dark alley.

"Why...why...why me..."

My hand flew to my mouth when I saw a girl's body curled up at the end of the valley, sobbing and shivering as if she had just lost everything.

Oh no.

Miki.

**Normal POV**

"Miki!" Ran cried as she ran towards her friend. Miki's head jerked upwards, only to have her bright blue eyes meet her friend's pink eyes.

"Ran..." She gasped, her voice hoarse. She was the one she needed the most at the moment. A new wave of tears washed over her eyelids.

"Oh my God, Miki! I'm so glad you're okay!" Ran squealed in joy, pulling Miki into a hug. Miki's knees trembled, her lips quivering uncontrollably as tears fell like a waterfall down her pale cheeks. Her skin was pale and clammy as images flashed in her mind. Finally, she gave another scream as she covered her face with shuddering fingers.

"I am not okay!" She wailed. Ran understood immediately.

"Oh, Miki!" She exclaimed, hugging her friend tightly. Miki continued to cry helplessly. Ran felt like crying too.


End file.
